roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael Arkwright
Personality Azrael's love for animals is only dwarfed by his love for his foster parents. He was never a very sociable kid, preferring the company of animals over that of other humans... but that's probably because of the history that comes with his name. He has frequently changed schools, but for all that got him down, he never once hated his parents for the name he inherited from them, nor has he hated people for the misdeeds of a few. Vali couldn't have been a bad person... His parents believe that he couldn't have ever done that horrible deed. How could they be wrong? Of course, everyone else was lying. Azrael will scrub clean the Arkwright name, and he believes the only way to do that is to overshadow his brother's infamy by being a better Hero than he ever was. He will ensure that the two people who gave him a life will never have to live another day with their heads hanging low in shame. They will live with their heads held high in pride at Azrael. Backstory He's the brother of the Devil. But before that, he was the offspring of none. Azrael just appeared at the orphanage one day, and he disappeared as quickly as he showed up. The day after he was left at the orphanage, Valentina and Hort Arkwright visited. After 6 years of mourning and earning money, they were ready for another child... but were too old to conceive healthily. They adopted the youngest child at the Orphanage, Azrael. In a few years, the black-haired Arkwright started coming home with scrapes, and in a few more years, cuts and bruises. His parents were worried, but he never told them the truth. Apparently, this boy fell a lot. One day, Hort decided to follow Azrael back home from the School. He was ambushed by a few boys, one younger than him, another older, and the last one about the same age as him. Hort ran over to protect Azrael, and pulled him to one side, as the kids ran away at his shout. The bullies were gone for the day... but how long could he accompany his son? Azrael Arkwright would have to stand on his own two legs. He saw that the boy was a fighter, ready to defend himself against the boys, but how could a ten-year-old be good at fighting? Hort contacted General Adder, Vali's old military senior and mentor, and requested him to train Azrael in self-defense. General Adder was overjoyed at the prospect of meeting up with the Arkwrights. Adder, of all people, believed that Vali couldn't have blown a whole city off the map, and the Arkwrights were the only ones who shared his sentiments. They started digging into the incident... they still are. Azrael got the short end of the stick, as the ten-year-old was trained by a former military officer, and through the training wasn't military-grade, it was still tough for a child. Now, after 8 years, Azrael can easily hold his own in a fight. As for his bullies... well, after the first few months, he already had to switch schools for beating them up. So it was in every school that he went to, and soon, people started avoiding him like the plague, instead of teasing him, they were scared of the guy that beat up bullies. Azrael was fine with that, he liked animals better than humans anyway. Azrael set his eyes on the Academy, a place bigger than any amongst him could ever dream of, and he was going to make it, he made sure of that. Now, a year later, he has made it, and he's not going to let it go. He will be the Arkwright that everyone remembers. Resources A bus pass, a few hundred dollars, and a smartphone. Equipment and Weaponry He often carries around two blunt swords, strong enough to withstand his strengthened swings. He hides them in a Guitar case that he always has with him. Specialisations Spying, CQC, Taming and he can argue for hours as to why it might not have been Vali that blew up WayHaven... but he was put on a strict oath by his parents to not speak of Vali at the Hero Academy. Quirk Type Transformation. Call of the Wild. He can choose to anatomically memorize animal organisms upon a careful glance, and call upon his quirk to copy one trait at a time from any of the animals he memorized. Currently, his limit sits at 5 animals that stay within his memory.. Furthermore, he can choose not to memorize an animal, but rather just temporarily copy a trait from them. His quirk is the reason he frequently visits the Zoo. Also, his eyes always shine neon blue whenever he is memorizing something's anatomy, or using a trait. When he memorizes a new animal, it takes a few days for him to get used to it, and salvage some traits he can use. Currently, he has memorized: Gorilla: This grants him Strength of 20 kN, and he can lift 500 KGs. Eagle: This grants him Flight of 60 km/h with an acceleration of 4 m/s2, or very Sharp Eyesight. He can only carry an additional 20 KGs with him/Bright Lights will blind him for a bit. Turtle: This grants him Defense of +10 kN Armor. Heat attacks will dehydrate him. Tiger: This lets him assimilate sharp Claws and Fangs that deal 14 kN. Or, he can horizontally leap 5 meters, and vertically 2.5 meters. Catnip will subdue him. Lizard: Allows Azrael to Stick to any surface with any part of his body. When the surface is liquid, he can quickly run across it and prevent himself from falling into it, unless he stops sprinting. Cold Attacks affect him more. Weakness Quirk lasts for 6 turns at maximum, and the cooldown is half the use time rounded up to a higher number. He cannot switch to another trait once he has used a trait before the cooldown ends, and after it ends, he cannot use the trait he was using from the previous animal. He also inherits the weakness of the animal he's copying. While he is using a trait, he sets a straightforward goal to make sure he doesn't go around rampaging. Once he starts using his quirk, it makes it harder for him to make smart decisions and instead makes him rely on instinct. The harder the goal proves to be, the harder it is to take back control. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Academy Students Category:Academy Students